warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:.Dawnshadow/Important Blog .-.
Now, I know you're probably thinking 'why the heck is Dawn making a blog? She left half a year ago!' and yes, I did. I'm making this blog to say two things. One of which you guys might like. I'm rejoining the wiki. No, not because I fucking missed the place. Not at all. I'm doing it to re-rebuild the wiki. Why? Inactivity. Normal Members Normal members, you said you'd stay here when I left. Some of you, at least. Not one of you kept true to your word. Not even a percentage of you. You have more of an excuse than the staff, though. Staff You were given rights to the wiki for a reason. If you're not gonna be here, leave a hiatus note or give up rights. Simple as that! General rant Guys, not for a second did I expect this wiki to be a NightClan or Warrior Cat Clans Roleplay, so I didn't expect massive amounts of activity. And any staff members who are reading this,' please', it would be appreciated if you could return my rights to normal. Housekeeping and stuff I'm going to be racking my brain to come up with new policies and activities. Now, there's a few new users who agreed to helping me restore the wiki, so they are allowed to make three new cats per user. Please note that I will be deleting clans! I apologise to users who have put hard work into those clans, but many aren't needed. I'll approach you sometime and ask what you want done with your cats. Clans to stay FlameClan and IceClan will be staying because they were always the most active. Moving of cats will be permitted if you wish to stay. Claiming rights If there are staff positions left, I shall be giving out a few positions. From now on, these are the edit amounts needed for a position unless I say otherwise: Chat Moderator: 200 edits and at least a month of membership Rollback: 250 edits and a month of membership. Administrator: 750 edits and four month membership B-Crat: 1000 edits and four month membership. Final Rant I don't want apologies and reasons for inactivity, okay? If you have rights and no longer want them, please remove them. This part, I cant stress enough. Do not feel guilty for this. I might be pissed off, yes, but if you're not gonna be here, I suggest leaving. I still love you all and this hasn't altered friendships or anything, but yeah. I could've been kinder with this, but I'm choosing to be rude. IMPORTANT MATTERS haha, i need some help. Projects: Should Project Character Art continue? Yes No Should Project Characters continue? Yes No 'Pages: ' Should cat page layout change? Yes No Should roleplaying formats change? Yes No Thanks guys. YET AGAIN (putting this in caps to emphasise point more :P), I DON'T BLAME YOU GUYS. PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY ;-; I'M SORRY OKAY. 'Dawnshadow #too precious for this world ' Category:Blog posts